


to vanish or grow

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: In the New Year of his fifth year Harry resolves to master vanishing before his exams. When it is 4am at number 12 and he cannot sleep he has a go in the kitchen. It does not go well.





	to vanish or grow

Harry tries to calm his breathing while staring at the cup in front of him in the kitchen of number 12. He can't sleep and Mrs Weasley would kill him but this is not her house and he is sure that Sirius would stand up for him. He wants something normal, real. Exam practice seems real. Hermione had demanded resolutions from them all and Harry had offered a desire to master vanishing so here he is. Four am and wand in hand he stares at the cup. Determined he jabs his wand and states the incantation, irritated when nothing happens. Then to his horror the cup does not vanish but instead stars to grow larger and larger and larger. He frantically tries to vanish it several more times but that only seems to make things worse until finally he remembers the spell Hermione had used against the pixies in second year and tries that. The cup stops growing but is now unfortunately the size of the umbrella stand in the hall. Harry groans and resigns himself to making his way to his godfather's bedroom at least safe in the knowledge that Sirius will collapse laughing before really giving him any trouble about it.


End file.
